


Ritual

by KillTheDirector



Series: Alternative Universe - Gender Changes [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knifeplay, Lady Loki, Pseudo-Incest, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was banished to the outer reaches of Asgard, close enough to remain under Heimdall's watch, but far enough to be unable to cause chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

The cave was encrusted with ice, emeralds and other precious jewels; the walls glittered in the low light, and as Thor walked further into the cavern and let his hand drift over the hoarded items, his boots crunched over the icy floors. The wind howled passed the cave's opening, nearly deafening the sound of movement from the occupant inside; Thor let his hand flop to his side and scanned the dimly lit cavern. 

"Show yourself, sorcerer." He called out, his voice bouncing off the many facets of the jewels glinting in the walls. He heard the sound of someone shifting, the whisper of fabric against stone and the pad of bare feet against ice. 

The candles that had been melted and stuck in the walls burst to life, the flames illuminating the occupant of the cave. The form Loki had chosen to drape himself stared back at Thor, full mouth pursed in distaste. His once-brother's female body was draped in a thick green cloak lined by white fur, raven hair woven with golden thread and stolen jewels shimmering under the light of the candles. Loki moved around Thor slowly, the gold chain wound around her thin ankle clinking over the chunks of ice sticking from the ground; green eyes narrowed to slits assessed him closely. "What do you want." Loki demanded coolly, going as far as the chain would allow. 

"Your advice." Thor said, digging into the confines of his armor and pulling out a heavy sack. He dumped it onto the ground, precious jewels spilling out into the light and glinting off of Loki's pale face. The mage's plush mouth quirked at one corner, and when she shucked off the heavy cloak to reveal the nude body beneath, Thor allowed his eyes to feast upon the untainted skin. He unstuck his tongue from the roof of his mouth and gestured to the jewels, watching Loki's hips sway as she sat on a rather crudely made 'throne'. "Please, Loki...there is a sorcerer on Midgard who uses magics I have never heard of. I do not know the origins of his powers and I wish to know." 

Loki crossed one leg over the other, shooting a glare down at the chain that clicked loudly as she did so. "Finding the origins of magic takes more than the offering of jewels or blood." The mage rose an elegant eyebrow, smile sharpening. Thor took a step forward, hands unconsciously tightening into fists. "Are you prepared to sully yourself with the banished and tarnished prince?" 

Thor's jaw tightened, and he took a large step forward so that he was nearly nose to nose with Loki; his hands rested on the stone throne's armrests, palms digging into the fat emeralds that were embedded in the stone. "Yes." He said shortly, never breaking eye contact with his once-brother. Loki flashed a smirk and leaned up, thin hands resting against Thor's chest for a moment before she pushed him away. 

"Do your little 'friends' know you are here?" Loki asked, tossing her dark hair over a shoulder. Thor let out a long puff of air and looked anywhere but the mage; Loki stood from the throne smoothly, pacing around him, unbothered by the cold screaming into the cave. 

"They know I have come to speak to you." Thor managed to grab Loki's eye, which caused the sorcerer's mouth to perk into a smirk. 

"I am supposing they were against it?" Thor snorted, rotating slowly on his heel as Loki moved like a cat around him. 

"Of course." Loki stopped a fraction of a centimeter in front of him, letting her thin hands trail up his sides, fingers quickly unbuckling the heavy armor clinging to Thor's body. 

"Excellent." Thor hissed out a breath when his skin was exposed to the winter cool air blowing into the cave. Loki waved a hand in the direction of the opening, cutting off the howling with a magic barrier; heavy armor dropped to the icy ground, along with Thor's grey tunic and breeches. Puffing out a visible breath, Thor lifted a large hand to cup one of Loki's small breasts, smirking when the action was met with a little noise. 

Loki stepped back, tutting softly, one hand pulling an ice dagger from thin air. "Not yet." She breathed, tilting the tip of the dagger in order to carve into the flesh of her stomach. Thor watched breathlessly as crimson blood stained pale skin, the droplets quickly forming tiny runes and the gashes slowly healing; he moved quickly, walking Loki back to sit on the throne, large hands gripping but taking heed not to smear the runes as the danced over the sorcerer's skin. 

Loki continued to cut, green eyes going blank whilst Thor trailed one hand down her side, fingers jumping over a rune that had taken residence on her hip; she sat on the throne, legs opening to allow Thor to rest between them. He tugged Loki closer, pressing kisses against the skin between her breasts and trailing it down her stomach; Loki pulled the knife away, the ice covered in thick blood before it melted on the throne's armrest. A quiet stream of words tumbled out of Loki's mouth, and when Thor glanced up at his once-brother, he could see that the mage's eyes were wide and unfocused. 

The bloody runes dotting Loki's flesh began to glow faintly, and Thor trailed his tongue around one before pressing a kiss on both of Loki's thighs; he smirked when he felt the muscles beneath his hands jump, however Loki's low chanting didn't waver in the slightest. 

Thor glanced up at Loki's serene face, eyes tracing over the slightly fuller contours of the sorcerer's female form's visage; he hadn't seen the sorcerer in so long, not since Loki's banishment to the ends of the realm, close enough to be constantly under Heimdall's watch, but far enough not to cause any sort of chaos. 

Loki's leg moved, calling attention to the golden chain connecting the sorcerer to the cave; Thor moved his mouth over the top of Loki's leg, mouth pressing hot kisses against the flesh to the manacle then back up again. The magic was nearly palatable, causing jolts of electricity to run down Thor's spine; one of Loki's thin hands twisted in his hair, tugging his face back between her legs. Blue eyes flickered back up to the unchanged face and the full lips still muttering chants; Thor chuckled lowly and pressed a lingering kiss against the sensitive skin of Loki's female form's cunt. 

He heard the stutter in Loki's chanting, and smirked against the wet flesh before lazily sliding his tongue against one of the folds; Loki's legs twitched, and the hand in Thor's hair tightened, torn between shoving his face farther between her legs, or tugging it away completely. Loki let her head fall to rest on the throne's back, mumbles becoming louder with every lash of Thor's tongue parting the flesh between her legs. 

Thor could feel Loki's walls clench around his tongue as he pressed further in; his large hands gripped her hips, and he knew that there would be bruises there once they were done. His body thrummed with pleasure each time Loki fumbled over a word and at every little contraction around his tongue. He scraped his teeth over Loki's clit, causing a loud groan to cut off her chanting; Loki tugged harshly on his hair, pulling Thor away from the heat between her legs. He smiled blearily up at her, tongue flicking out to lick away any moisture that may have clung to his lips. 

Loki's pale face was flushed, and her chest heaved; the runes still glowed faintly, though they seemed to pulse with every breath Loki took. Her eyes were still partially unfocused, but she gestured for Thor to stand. He did so, cock heavy with need for the mage; he swallowed thickly when Loki spread her legs wider, leaning back in the throne and resumed her chanting. He knew that this was the sign that he was to lay with her, skin jumping with the magic that pulsed around them. 

Covering her body with his, Thor tugged Loki up so that she straddled his lap; he grunted lowly, positioning their bodies so that he was able to press into her, groan mixing with Loki's breathy chants. He rested his forehead in the hollow where neck met shoulder, a hand coming up to pull and pinch at one of Loki's nipples, moving down to capture the bud between his teeth. Loki threw her head back, fingers curling against the skin of his throat; they began to move, hips snapping against one another in a slightly sloppy pattern. 

Thor drug his tongue ruthlessly over Loki's nipple before moving to the other one, moving so that he sat on the throne comfortably while Loki moved like a piston over his cock. The mage's chanting paused for a breath when Thor gave a sharp thrust upward, fingers digging into her hips. 

It seemed over far too quickly, and when Loki gave out a long cry, body arching towards Thor and walls clenching around his cock, Thor felt his own orgasm roll up his spine. Loki's entire body went limp, legs and arms going loose as she leaned against him; Thor traced idle circles on his once-brother's back, licking the salty sweat that misted over Loki's neck absentmindedly. Loki squirmed, pretty face scrunching up at the feel of Thor's come leaking out onto her thigh. 

"Your magic user is from the edges of Mspellsheimr where their magic is highly guarded. He was banished to Midgard as an infant for the crimes of his mother and has no idea of his origins." Loki calmed her breathing and slid off of Thor's lap, golden chain clinking and reminding Thor that he hadn't just gone to his once-brother's chambers and instead forced the knowledge because Loki was a captive. 

He watched sadly as Loki pulled on the thick cloak, hiding her body from his sight and giving him a pointed look. Thor stood and began to dress, ignoring the pleasant laziness that normally accompanied coupling. The magic was still nearly palatable, and the air smelt of sex; Thor tightened his armor and turned to the sorcerer. "...thank you, Loki." 

Loki pursed her lips and turned, long dark hair swishing behind her as she walked further into the confines of the cave, the candles burning out as she left. Thor let out a long sigh and turned, ready to leave when Loki's voice floated back to him. "If you wish to visit anytime, you are welcome to do so without bringing tribute." He glanced over his shoulder, longing to see Loki's sly green eyes glinting back at him but only seeing darkness. 

()() End ()()


End file.
